Why Did She Always Get Everything
by themermaidprincess
Summary: Julie is Bella's half sister. She's always been Bella's shadow, even in the eyes of her best friend Jacob Black, whom she's been in love with.


**Why Did She Always Get Everything**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I only own the plot, and a few characters.**

**Warning: Lots of Bella-bashing. I also kind of mixed Breaking Dawn around and made it my own.**

**Background Information: Julie is Bella's half sister, her dad is Charlie, but her mom is a Quileute and had a short affair with Charlie right after Renee and he split. She's always been Bella's shadow, even in the eyes of her best friend Jacob Black, whom she's been in love with for as long as she can remember.**

* * *

><p>"Julie!" Charlie called to his youngest daughter, "We have to get going, and we both have to be at the Cullen's before everyone else, we are the bride's family."<p>

Julie was putting on her shoes mumbling to herself, why did she have to go, it's not like her and Bella were even that close. She walked down the stairs with more grace than Bella ever could muster within her whole life.

"Aren't you so excited for your sister," he would say to her repeatedly in the car to her, when all she wanted to do was go back home and curl up on her bed in her pjs crying; she missed her best friend.

Julie sighed quietly and bit her lip, "Dad, do you know why Jake left?" She wanted to know what he thought, after all he didn't know about vampires and wolves; she probably shouldn't either, everything would be so much easier, but of course, she had to go on a jog through the woods one days and see Jacob and his friends all phase, somehow none of them noticing her until they heard a loud scream.

Charlie shook his head, "I don't know, I think he was upset about your sister getting married, he was in love with her you know."

Julie felt a pang in her chest. "I know," she spat out at her dad. She glanced out the window so she wouldn't have to see the hurt expression on her dad's face.

After a few minutes of silence, Charlie parked in the Cullen's driveway and got out, with Julie following him. "I'm going inside, you can come if you promise not to be nasty to Bella, if not, go out in the back with the rest of the guests."

Why must "Charlie" always boss me around more than he did to Bella? It's not fair, she thought to herself following him inside biting her lip.

Esme and Carlisle walked over to Julie and Charlie, "Hello, Julie, why don't you go outside, Seth's out there with his mother and Billy Black?"

Julie nodded and started to walk out silently. She took her shoes off once she got outside and ran to Seth, trying to not cry.

Seth hugged her and glanced at her in worry, "What's wrong Jules?"

Julie shrugged. "You know, the usual, my dad loving Bella more, Jacob's still gone and even if he was here, he would care more about my sister than me." She sighed and pulled herself away from him. "Sorry, didn't mean to let it out all on you, it's probably easier to just keep it in, especially that last part."

Seth didn't say anything, he just hugged her again and started to lead her towards the woods where the other wolves were; she probably needed Embry and Quil, they were her best friends too.

Julie followed him, just wanting to get out of there; she hated everything, why did Bella have to be happy when her best friend wasn't even at her wedding!

"Hey Jules," Quil and Embry said hugging her at the same time.

Julie hugged them back and tried not to cry; they smelt similar to Jacob. "Hi guys." She said her voice thick with unshed tears.

"JULIE!" Charlie called into the woods, just as Embry opened his mouth to tell her everyone was going to be fine.

Julie sighed. "I don't want to go, you're so lucky, none of you, well except Seth, were invited. Even if you were, you're wolves and get to run away." She started to walk out of the woods with Seth following her. "What Dad?"

Charlie ignored her disrespect, "Your sister wants you."

Julie was about to retort back, 'What sister? I don't have one,' but decided it wasn't the best time to be a brat. "Fine. Where is she?" After Charlie told her what room Bella was in, she started to walk upstairs, the tail of her long dress, trailing behind her. When she got upstairs, Alice started to yell at her; she hadn't put on enough make-up, she messed her dress up by going into the woods and blah, blah, blah.

"It's okay Alice, leave her alone." Bella said, glancing at Julie.

"Fine, just don't go messing your hair up now," Alice said before walking out of the room to give the girls some privacy.

Julie stood there awkwardly; she didn't know what to say to her. "I'm sorry," Bella said glancing at her feet, "I never meant to make him run away. I didn't think he would take it that bad; I just thought he'd run to you and complain about me."

She bit her and tried not to cry, "You're so stupid Bella, honestly, and how'd you not think he'd do that! OF COURSE HE WOULD RUN AWAY, HE FREAKING LOVES YOU BELLA!" She screamed, letting tears fall.

Bella flinched when Julie started to yell at her. "Please Julie, calm down. I really didn't mean it."

Charlie came up after hearing yelling. "Julie, go downstairs, it's time for Bella to walk down the aisle."

"Whatever," she said before walking out, not caring she looked a mess.

Charlie had to calm Bella down for a few minutes before they walked down the stairs towards the backyard.

* * *

><p>Julie watched as Edward brought Bella towards the back of the house towards the woods. She saw Jacob come out of the forest and hug Bella; she watched as they danced before getting into an argument and the other wolves grabbing him and dragging him back into the woods. After Bella and Edward went back towards the house, she went out there and sat on a tree stump.<p>

"Jules," Embry called her name as he walked out of the woods again, this time with no one else. "Jacob wants to talk to you."

Julie tried not to look to hurt and excited as she stood up and went on his back as he phased and started to run towards where they had brought him.

Jacob was standing in the middle of a field with someone else's pants on and a cut across his arm. "Hey Julie," he said smiling at her; she looked really pretty, even with tear tracks on her face.

Julie had help from Quil getting off Embry's back before running towards Jacob. "Jake!" She hugged him and sniffled into his neck, trying not to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not leaving you again, I promise." he told her, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried softly into his shoulder.

"Yes you will Jacob, you'll always leave me." She took a shuddering breath trying to calm herself down. "You'll always leave me for Bella; you're her little puppy that follows her around." Why can't you be in love with me! I'd love you back; she wanted to scream at him.

Jacob just glared at her. "How could you say that Julie, you're my best friend; I wouldn't leave you."

Julie scoffed. "Who the hell are you kidding, Jake. You've left me once before, and it was all because of my stupid sister, you'll do it again because of her. I know it."

Jacob pulled her close and kissed her fiercely, Julie not kissing back until after a few moments.

She pulled away and pushed his chest. "What the hell was that for?" she screamed at him, in utter shock.

"To prove I'm not leaving." He hugged her close.

"But you didn't imprint on me, you'll have to leave me eventually." She didn't want to think about it, but she knew him liking her back was too good to be true.

Jacob shook his head. "Not if I can help it. Once we both turn 18, we can leave this place forever and start a future together, not imprinting or wolves involved."

Julie smiled a little. A future with Jacob sounded more than wonderful, she could get used to thinking about that, knowing it could actually happen now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>So I saw Breaking Dawn on Thursday night at midnight and let me say, it was AMAZING! The best so far. Even if it was a little nasty at parts, it was still really good.**


End file.
